One More Chance
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Carson/ Rodney. Based after Sunday. Rodney isn't taking too well of the lost of his best friend. He's in denial. Is seeing Carson real? or is it in his own mind? crappy sum. but once more is up, it will get better.


Disclaimer: So once again these guys sadly are not mine. :0( wish though, the SGA boys are hot! needless to say, I don't claim them:

Sum: ( Carson/Rodney ) Alright, this is the just of it. I'm working on this story and want to know what you think of it. Right now I know there are mistakes and in time I'm going to be fixing that. Technically this isn't the beginning but a glance into the story. poor Rodney :0( but yea Carson! I want to see this story develop. So read and let me now what you think. Oh! and there is also a short glance of the next chapter at the end too, so don't miss it. thanks

---

"Thanks."

"No problem." John replied walking with his hands in his pant pockets. "You looked like you needed a break."

"Yeah. As much as anyone likes Dr. Keller, this isn't the way I'd like to see her." Rodney added keeping his slow trek with John the best he could with still being sore. He pulled his robe tighter to his body as the cold air of the hall ways started to seep into his scrubs.

"Any closer to figuring out the cause of all this?" John asked trying for a normal conversation. Also hoping for an epiphany during his long hours in bed.

Rodney sighed unable to fully reach his usual state of irritation. "I need my laptop." He proclaimed both knowing full well that that wasn't going to happen while in the infirmary. Doctors strict rules, especially with the reason for Rodney's 2 day stay there.

"Look," John started getting to the real point of their walk. "I know this is hard on you," He raised a hand silencing any interruption Rodney was trying to make, "And I know a lot can be said and it still wouldn't ease the pain, but know this, Carson was a big loss to all of us. We can be there for each other. We will over come this." John sighed never being real great with comforting, but after McKay's hypoglycemic attack along with lack of sleep he felt it his place to say something to his teammate.

Rodney was slow in his pace and by his quiet state John assumed he was taking in what he had said. Everyone knew he personally blamed himself for the loss of his best friend. It was just in his nature to self loath. "I just can't stop thinking…"

"You see that's the problem with geniuses. They can't stop thinking." John barged in at a lame attempt at a joke. Rodney even cracked a small smile. It unnerved John to see his friend in such a state. The normally talkative, energized doctor always had life in his eyes, but now it looked as though it was fading. The smile never reached his eyes, barley making it to his lips. They continued on in silence.

As they were rounding a corner Rodney just happened to look up from his stare at the floor. A few yards away, a white lab coat caught his eye. He slowed his pace even more allowing John a few paces ahead of himself. Gradually he slowed to a stop as the man wearing the coat stopped in the middle of the hallway and half turned back towards him. Neither moved, both just staring at each other. Carson stood before him too far to reach but defiantly within sight. Carson smiled not making a move to come closer. Every thing around them seems to fade away into the background as if every thing else cease to exist, leaving just the two of them. Suddenly, Rodney's legs gave out sending him to his knees in shock. He could feel the tears in his eyes start to flow down his cheeks as he watches his best friend give a short wave then turn to walk away. Just as soon as he lost sight of him, sound came back to him as if the volume had been turned back on. John calling his name snapped his attention back out of his long stare.

"Rodney." Concern reached his ears, so he turned to face John. John dropped to the floor beside him, immediately reaching for his ear piece to call for backup. Rodney returned his gaze to the spot he saw Carson last, in shock of what he had seen.

Once back in the infirmary every thing seemed to be in fast forward. After being poked and prodded all he could do was stare at the end of his bed in wonder. Beside him he could barely make out John arguing with Dr. Keller over this situation. At the moment he couldn't care any less. His heart wanted to believe in what he saw. It was too real. But, the scientist in him wouldn't, deeming it an illusion because of the depressed state he put himself in.

---

here's a look at the next chapter:

---

"You're dead!"

"Aye, that I am."

"Why are you here then, some thing wrong?"

"That there is." Carson replied with a sadden nod. "You see there's a wee bit of a problem with unfinished business I have. A couple of things in fact. I believe I'm going to stick around for a bit to sort them out. Now in the mean time, I believe that lass of a doctor ordered you some bed rest."

"Are you going to be here when I wake?" Rodney asks as his eyes droop close.

"Aye. Sleep well and we'll talk again soon."

---

Let me know what ya all think.


End file.
